


always

by millykissy



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Biphobia, Female Character of Color, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbophobia, Road Trips, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millykissy/pseuds/millykissy
Summary: One week after marrying him, Harry's wife is going through the sexuality crisis of her life. She decides it's finally time she came to terms with her attraction towards women and came out to her husband.Harry, being the wonderful husband he is, makes it his duty to sign the divorce papers and reunite his ex-wife with the first woman she fell in love with on the weirdest, most heart-warming road trip of their lives.In short, a chaotic good lesbian and a lawful good queer man play a lot of "I Spy" and bop just a little too hard to Taylor Swift in the car for hours.





	always

It's 7 a.m. on a Sunday, and Harry finds it odd when he is unable to find the warmth of his wife's body resting next to him as he opens his eyes. She's been withdrawing lately, sure, but he's never woken without her there. She has become colder; more and more hesitant in the way she wraps her arms around him. She doesn't kiss him the same way, either; too shy to take anything further than a peck on the lips. It feels like a sign. It feels like something big is happening, and Harry feels like an idiot for not being able to figure out quite what it is.

"She doesn't love me anymore," Harry ponders. "Why doesn't she love me anymore?"

But maybe that's not it. Harry loves Lillian more than words could ever express. She's his best friend in the whole world and his partner-in-crime. He is confident she loves him just as much. That is why they married each other, after all, isn't it? They love each other. Lillian loves him... right? She would never have agreed to it if that weren't the case.

Quiet whimpers echo through the near-empty house. They moved in together not long after getting married, and they haven't finished unpacking just yet. It's only been a couple of days, but Harry has a nasty feeling that Lillian's unwillingness to help unpack those stupid boxes in the living room might have something to do with her withdrawal from him. The silent crying starts to get louder, turning into loud, ugly sobs in a matter of seconds.

Harry's heart sinks.

_I need to talk to her._

Harry's been putting off this conversation for too long. It just never seemed like the right time. Everything was happening so quickly. It felt like everything might be okay if Harry just married her like they've wanted to for years... but maybe there's a reason Lillian kept making excuses to move their wedding date. Perhaps that's what they were. Excuses. Harry feels like a fool for not noticing earlier.

"Fuck," he thinks to himself. "I should have asked her before the fucking government got involved."

Unwillingly, he lifts himself on his feet from the bed, feet dragging slowly on the floorboards as he makes his way to the living room where the crying is coming from. His heart nearly shatters at the sight of his wife hunched over on the couch, elbows on her knees and face in her hands in frustration. "Lillian?" he calls out. "What's the matter, Lilly?"

Lillian jumps in surprise, eyes widening for a moment before realizing that she's been caught. "Harry..." she whispers. "Harry, I'm so sorry." A near painful sob escapes Lillian's throat again, and suddenly her whole body is shaking, almost violently as she tries to sink herself into the couch. She lifts her knees to her chest and hugs them tightly, hiding her face in shame as Harry watches her lose herself. "I'm a terrible person, H. I'm so sorry."

In an instant, Harry rushes to her side. He sits next to her and wraps his arms so tightly around her body; he's almost sure she can feel his heart breaking for her. Harry's eyes prickle with tears, a knot forming in his throat at the notion that Lillian would ever _think_ she's a bad person. "That's not true," he tells her. "You're one of the kindest people I've ever met. You're so funny and sweet, and I don't know what I would do with myself if you weren't around. I think I'd forget how to live," he laughs sadly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Not like- I would go nuts or anything- but I think I would be so unsure of how to live without you annoying the fuck out of me that I would just stop existing."

Despite herself, Lillian laughs with him. For a second, Harry is so glad to see that little sparkle in her eyes once more. He wants her to be happy. Always.

Then she goes cold again. She shrugs Harry's arms off of her shoulders and makes some distance between him and herself on the couch. She takes a deep, shaky breath, and tries to wipe away the tears from her red, swollen eyes. Harry is amused, grossed out, and endeared by how she uses the ends of her sweater sleeves to wipe away the runny snot around her red nose. He doesn't get the chance to tease her about it (nor does he think he should) before he realizes she's getting ready to say something again.

"Harry..." She begins, much calmer than she initially had been. "Do you remember... at our wedding rehearsal when I told you I wanted to tell you something?"

Yes; he does remember. Lillian had been so nervous. She drank so much alcohol, he swore to himself he wouldn't taste so much as a drop of champagne so that he could look after her. He figured it was normal for her to behave like that. He has seen _Bridezilla_ enough times that he pushed his worries for her behavior aside. Now he feels dumb for thinking it was no big deal.

Maybe this honeymoon thing was a bad idea. Maybe this whole marriage thing was a bad idea. "Yes..." Harry answers, unsure of what storm is about to hit next.

"I know this is awful timing..." Lillian's voice starts to waver again, her tear ducts failing her once more as freshly made tears run freely down her face once more. "b-but I wanted to tell you that..."

Harry thinks he's figured it out, but he swallows down his pride and doesn't jump to conclusions. He decides to display sympathy towards her instead as he takes her hand in his, fingers intertwining, and encourages her to take her time. Lillian gathers her composure. She turns to look directly into Harry's kind green eyes. She cannot back out now.

"I'm gay, Harry."

It's definitely not what he was expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
